The Grey Area in Between
by DracoG
Summary: "As the Wolf chases the moon, the Fox will play a tune, as the Arctic Tiger watches over them. The alley Cat will cry, at the Ladybug's demise, but the Bumblebee will try to catch his eye. With an elegant prance, the peacock starts it's dance, pray the turtle can protect us all." An evil is coming, worse than Hawk Moth. It's time to assemble the Miraculous team.
1. Prologue

**Hullo!**

 **You already know it but I don't own ML and I never will I do however own the OC.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

 _***Two years ago***_

" _Uncle! Uncle!" a young girl called ecstatically to an old man._

 _She was an average height thirteen year old girl, smooth dark skin like chocolate and wavy, chestnut brown, shoulder length hair. A wide smile graced her lips showing her teeth. She was a beautiful child to any who looked quickly but if you made eye contact with her you would have seen her eyes were a deep red, almost blood like, colour._

" _Hello there Ivianne, how are you faring today?" The old man asked in._

" _Uncle Fu… I told you to call me Ivy." She pouted._

" _Ah, yes, yes my old mind fails me. Wait who are you?" Master Fu joked._

 _Ivianne whined childishly._

" _Master Fu, could I have a word with you for a moment?" Ivianne's mum walked into the room._

" _Oh, I'll leave" Ivianne skipped out the room._

" _She's so energetic." Master Fu smiled._

" _Yes, she is. I'm sorry for leaving her in your care while her father and I travel."_

" _It's no problem, Isabel. You and Oscar need the inspiration." He laughed._

" _Honestly being a designer. You have to think of things on the move." She said stiffly, taking a seat._

 _A thick silence plagued the air._

" _You've noticed haven't you?" Master Fu asked, walking to the slightly ajar door, "She's… special."_

" _I thought it was just me. My eyes didn't change till i was at least sixteen. Perhaps because there was no threat. Does that mean something is coming?" Isabel asked, her brows creased in worry._

" _I don't know." He sighed then shut the door._

 _Ivianne huffed. She was listening in on the conversation but once the door shut she couldn't hear a thing. The door was at least three times thicker than normal doors. She ran to the mirror down the corridor and stared at the sparkling red orbs that faced her. People had been afraid of her because of them but she smiled to appear friendly. It worked for the most part but there were some exceptions like Chloé Bourgeois who, no matter how kind Ivianne had been to her, always seemed to get angry at her. She shook the thought of it out of her head and smiled into the mirror. It was still a sad smile so Ivianne turned away from the mirror to meet her mother coming out of the room looking quite solemn._

" _Mama?" Ivianne asked softly._

" _Ah, sorry sweetheart. Mama's gonna go to the airport now. Now be a good girl for Mister Fu, you'll be staying here for two years until your sister gets out of university. Ok sweetie?" Ivianne's mother smothered her in a hug._

" _I'll be fine mama." The young girl nuzzled into her mother's neck inhaling her scent for the last time for a long time, she smelt sweet… butterscotch, her eyes filled with tears, "I'll be fine…" she whispered._

 _Isabel stood up and turned away from her daughter to prevent her from seeing her tears, "I'll call as often as possible."_

" _Be safe." Ivianne mumbled through her tears._

 _Her mother visibly froze up, "I'll be as safe as I can be."_

 _Then she left._

" _Come on Ivy I'll show you to your room." They made their way up to the room._

 _It was quite a large room, painted a vibrant red, a cosy looking bed in the right corner a desk and chair, a shelf filled with books and a sliding door leading out to a spacious balcony._

" _The moving van will be here with everything tomorrow but before you get settled, I heard you're an amazing musician, so…" he said leading her to another room._

 _It was a music studio fully equipped with the latests technology._

" _Your mother and father wanted to give this to you."_

 _Ivianne burst into tears._

* * *

 _***two years later***_

Ivianne looked sadly across the empty room. It was finally moving day and her sister, Clare, was helping her to take the smaller things to their new appartment. It was much more spacious than the room she looked over now but it wouldn't hold the same sentimental value. Every day after school she would come in and talk to Master Fu for what felt like hours before coming into her room and read and do her homework. After that she'd go to her recording studio and scribble down lyrics or record music. She had made quite a name for herself, GreyMoon, the faceless singer. She didn't want people knowing what she looked like not yet anyway but her mother was proud. Ivianne was very happy with that Isabel, being a world known designer that had high expectations, was proud of her daughter's music. Not that anyone knew who Ivianne really was, she was secretive, people didn't have to know her life. Ivianne's older brother and sister avoid the media's radar and know that their mother had gone on a long tour of the world it was easier to do so.

Ivianne walked to her old recording studio and started fondly, she'd often fall asleep here and wake up the next morning with a blanket over her shoulders or Master Fu would come and listen to her music and give some pointers that helped a lot.

"Ivy, you should get going. Your sister is waiting." Master Fu told her.

"I know but I'm going to miss this place so much." She sighed.

"You can come back anytime, Ivy. An old man can only live alone for so long." He laughed.

Ivianne rolled her eyes before kneeling and hugging the short man, "I know. Thank you so much, Uncle Fu. For…" Ivianne stopped before she listed every single favor the old man had done for her, "Everything."

He hugged her back, "Thank you, Ivy. For brightening up my life.

The girl stood up and wiped her tears, "It's best I head out now, you know how Clare is. I'd like to keep my head on."

The old man laughed, "Yes I do. Go ahead, summer is nearly over. Go enjoy yourself."

They walked to the front door.

"Bye, bye Uncle Fu." Ivianne called entering the car.

The old man waved as the car drove off.

"Now my sweet little sister is entering high school you grow up too fast." Clare said, fake crying, "What subjects are you doing?"

"Music, chemistry, physics, maths, French, art, fashion, photography and PE."

"PE? You don't take after me at all!"

"I'm so lazy, I need to get some exercise in. Plus it's kind of fun." Ivianne shot back playfully.

"Whatever, once you get into university you'll work the fat off!" she declared.

The sisters laughed loudly.

"Anyways, mum sent us some funds for your new year so once you're settled in we're going shopping!" Clare smiled.

"Yay." Ivianne said sarcastically.

"Oh come on! Your wardrobe is in dire need of an up date we'll sort out the ones for recycling later." The older sister bugged the younger.

"Yeah, yeah." The latter admitted.

Ivianne decided to take in her sister's details. She had smooth chocolatey skin like herself and had dark longer hair. Her hair was adorned with streaks of baby blue twists made from extensions. The style fitted her sister but would not fit herself. Clare wore dark blue skinny jeans that were ripped at the knee, a black and white checkered button-up top and black ankle black boots.

"I like you hair." Ivianne commented.

"Really? Thanks." Clare smiled, keeping her eyes trained on the road.

The younger girl stared at her sister before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please excuse my British spelling, tell me of any mistakes and comment anything you'd like to see in this story!**

 **Ciao now!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hullo!**

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter now onto the second!**

 **Also in this, all of Madame Bustier's class are fifteen going onto sixteen since in the show they were apparently thirteen and that was just weird.**

 **Anyways, let's go.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Ivianne POV**

I stared dully into the mirror. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight white sleeveless top and an oversized grey hoodie with little ears on the hood. My wavy hair was pulled into a tight ponytail revealing my face.

 _*** the previous evening ***_

" _What are you wearing to school?" Clare asked._

 _It'd been 2 weeks since I'd moved in with my sister. After setting up my bedroom and recording studio Clare had dragged me out to buy new clothes, I appreciated the gesture but my sister had bought so much it was almost overbearing. Of course I had to throw out a lot of old clothes to manage with the new set of clothes, well more like I was forced to._

" _I don't know, probably something plain. A skirt, a loose top?" I reply lazily._

" _No! You can't do that! You were blessed with an amazing body and you're gonna show it!" Clare yelled._

 _I nearly fell off my chair, "What? No!"_

" _Yes, come with me!" She grabbed me and dragged me to my room._

 _She then proceeded to open the door to the spacious walk in wardrobe, looking among the various colourful clothes. She grabbed a few before throwing them at me._

" _They're plain enough right?" Clare asked._

 _*** current time ***_

It wasn't bad and the hoodie hid most of her curves and I personally found it cute, with the ears and all. I sighed, moving away from the mirror to pick up my bag. It was the first day of high school and I was actually really excited since the only subjects I was doing were ones that I enjoyed or helped in the career I was aiming for.

"Ivy, come on! You'll be late." Clare called from the living room.

I looked over at the time, 8:00.

"No, I won't. It's only a fifteen minutes walk." I replied, walking into the same room as her.

It had a large, red couch beside a wall of windows facing the wall which the giant TV hung on. A black and white spotted rug lay on top of dark brown polished wood floors. The wall of windows had a view of beautiful view Paris, her school included although it was small due to being in the distance.

"Fifteen?" She asked shocked, " _Waaaay_ too much effort."

She curled further into the couch as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever, I'm heading out." I laughed kissing her on the cheek.

I slipped on my red Timberland boots and my red headphones.

"Looking good by the way! Thank me later" Clare called as I closed the door.

I laughed lightly and headed towards the lifts. The whole apartment building was new so it still had the lingering smell of paint which I found quite comforting for some strange reason. I stared out of the lift's window at the descending image of Paris and smiled.

Once I had gotten out of the building I unlocked my phone and opened up my music. I lazy flicked through the through my options before clicking one.

 _Uh uh uh oh uh uh uh_

I stuffed my hands in my pocket and began pacing to the beat of the music.

 _Each and every day_

 _Hiding from the sunshine_

 _Wandering in the shade_

 _Not too old, not too young_

I looked both way on the road before crossing.

 _Every night again_

 _Dancing with the moonlight_

 _Somewhere far away_

 _I can hear your call_

I picked up my pace dogging people on the busy street.

 _Uh uh uh oh uh uh uh_

 _I'm out of my head_

 _Of my heart and my mind_

 _'Cause you can run but you can't hide_

 _I'm gonna make you mine._

 _Out of my head_

 _Of my heart and my mind_

 _'Cause I can feel how your flesh now_

 _Is crying out for more._

I turned the corner before coming across the Dupain - Cheng's bakery, after a quick mental debate I entered the shop.

Ain't no fairytale

What I see in your eyes

Awaiting your mistake

Not too close, not too far

I browsed the displayed baked goods quickly.

Sneaking in the pain

Every truth becomes lie

I won't trust myself

Once I hear your call

I decided on two sugared doughnuts and placed them carefully in the paper bags provided.

Uh uh uh oh uh uh uh

I'm out of my head

Of my heart and my mind

'Cause you can run but you can't hide

I'm gonna make you mine

Out of my head

Of my heart and my mind

'Cause I can feel how your flesh now

Is crying out for more

I looked over the produce again to see if I wanted anything else. Nope, maybe another time.

I'm out of my head

Of my heart and my mind

(Uh uh uh oh uh uh uh)

Out of my head

Of my heart and my mind

(Uh uh uh oh uh uh uh)

I'm out of my head

Of my heart and my mind

'Cause you can run but you can't hide

I'm gonna make you mine

Out of my head

Of my heart and my mind

'Cause I can feel how your flesh now

Is crying out for more…

Uh uh uh oh uh uh uh

The song ended and I walked up to the person behind the till.

"Ivy!" Sabine smiled.

"Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, good morning!" I greeted.

I'd met her through multiple projects with her daughter, Marinette. Marinette and I were quite close but not best friends. She was a nice girl and all but that title had already been taken.

"Oh please, call me Sabine. You've known me since you and Marinette entered Middle school I'm practically an aunty to you." She laughed.

"Ok, Aunty Sabine. Has Marinette already set out." I asked, paying for the delicious goods.

"You know that girl, she wouldn't wake up even if there was an earthquake." Sabine rolled her eyes.

"Oh… would you like me to wait for her?"

Sabine laughed, "No, no. There's no way I'd make you do that, you'd be late in the process."

"Are you sure?" I offered again, placing my purchase into my bag.

"Go on, go on. I'll attempt to wake her up again, don't you worry about it." Sabine smiled.

"Alright, have a good day, Aunty Sabine."

"You too sweetie."

The next song played.

 _Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise_

 _Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised_

 _And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_

 _Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

 _Agnus dei, agnus dei, agnus dei, agnus dei._

I rounded the corner onto a straight road leading straight to school although it was still very far away.

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They wanna make me their queen_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They've got the kingdom locked up_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _Straight for the castle_

I crossed another road that branched of the main one.

 _Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling used_

 _If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised_

 _And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_

 _Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

 _Agnus dei, agnus dei, agnus dei, agnus dei._

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They wanna make me their queen_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They've got the kingdom locked up_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut._

 _Straight for the castle_

In the distance, I saw a short man in a familiar red decorative shirt. I picked up my pace.

 _There's no use crying about it, there's no use crying about it, there's no use crying about it, there's no use crying about it_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They wanna make me their queen_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They've got the kingdom locked up_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _Straight for the castle._

The short man tripped and fell, people passed and didn't help, I broke into a run.

 _They wanna make me their queen_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They've got the kingdom locked up_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _Straight for the castle._

"Uncle Fu!" I helped him up, "You shouldn't just walk around on such a busy street."

"Ivy, I'm alright." He waved off my concern.

"Yeah, sure." I helped him to a nearby bench, I placed my bag on the bench and took out the doughnuts and offered one to him.

"Thank you, my girl."

I smiled returning the final doughnut to the bag before my phone fell on the floor from my pocket. In a hurry, I knelt to pick it up and after inspecting it I sighed in relief. Only a tiny dent on the frame. When I looked back at Uncle Fu he was smiling looking somewhat accomplished. I raised my brow but he spoke before I could.

"Weren't you heading to school?" He asked.

"Yes, but I was worried about you." I replied.

He had somehow managed to finish his doughnut in the little time I looked away. I don't blame him, pastries from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery were delicious.

"Go, I don't want you to be late on your first day." He urged, "I'll be careful."

"You Promise? I don't want to be hearing about a broken hip later!" I warned jokingly.

"I promise." He chuckled lightly.

I hugged him quickly before heading off.

"Good luck, Ivianne. Our futures lay heavily on your shoulders."

"Hmm." I spun quickly to meet an empty bench, "Was someone speaking to me?" I mumbled under my breath. Any sound had been muffled by my headphones.

I shrugged, Uncle Fu had always been oddly agile.

I finally arrived at the school's front entrance at 8:22. I had eight minutes to spare. Nino sitting alone listening to music, Rose and Juleka chatting, Alix and Kim were already in a debate with Max agreeing or disagreeing facts, Ivan, Mylène and a new girl were all sitting alone. I scanned the front of the school again only seeing a mix of old classmates people in the later years and people from the conjoined middle school. I was about to give up and go to talk to the new girl when someone poked my back.

"Hey." Nathaniel greeted.

"There you are." I grinned.

"Aww did you miss me?" He cooed mockingly.

I pushed him lightly, "Shut up."

I once again pulled my bag off my back and pulled out the last doughnut.

"Here." I said, handing it over.

"Thanks." He said, digging into it immediately, "Where's yours?"

"In your hands." I teased, he paused, "I gave mine to another but you look like you could use it."

He grinned finishing the sugary treat. I rolled my eyes. Nathaniel and I had been friends since the first day of middle school and bonded almost instantly. Eventually, over the years he claimed the title of best friend.

"So you moved in with your sister?" He asked dusting off the crumbs from his fingers and mouth.

"Yeah, the apartment has a really cool view." I replied.

"I'm gonna need to see that. " He smiled.

"You and your art." I chuckled lightly, heading towards the bulletin boards with our classes on it.

"You know it." He glanced over the list, "Cool same class again. Oh and _Chloé_."

"Oh come on she's not that bad." I tried to debate.

"Yeah, sure. You just have thick skin. I can't believe you can even talk, or _attempt_ to talk to her. With a physique like yours I would punch her." He groaned.

"My motto is: just turn the other cheek." I declared.

"And how many times have you been slapped? She'll wear you thin one day." He sighed.

"That's a long way away." I chirped, skipping to my new class, Nathaniel on my heels.

I glanced back at him as he looked down at his phone. He was now taller than me by roughly an inch making him about 5'11 which made me angry since we had met halfway through the holiday and he was still the same height as me. His voice had deepened, he had lost a lot of the baby fat on his face and his shoulders were broader.

"You dare grow taller than me?" I huffed, punching his arm hard.

His arm was hard and he barely reacted.

"Did… did you work out?" I gushed.

"Well, yeah. You recommended it to me saying it'd make me healthier and I'd rather not miss too many days at school." He replied sheepishly.

"Awww, my little boy is growing up! He's actually trying to be healthy instead of leaving it to me." I teased, prodding the now taller boy.

He turned slightly red, "Shut up, I'm older than you and taller than you, you can't call me little boy."

"Ok, Tomato." I shot back.

"Fine then Red." He replied.

I squinted, "That doesn't annoy me. My eyes are cool."

"Can't argue there." Nathaniel surrendered.

"Well, I can." A snooty voice said from behind.

"Oh, hello Chloé. Did you enjoy your summer holiday?" I asked politely.

"Way better than yours probably. I went to Dubai, but with your status, you probably couldn't aff-"

"Oh, I've been there! It was super cool." I praised.

Chloe looked somewhat shocked.

"We went swimming with dolphins and sharks." I babbled, "What did you do?"

Chloe reddened, "Whatever."

I frowned and then she walked off quickly.

"Bye!" I waved cheerfully.

Nathaniel's shoulders bounced vigorously.

"What?" I asked.

"You completely shut down her bragging, that was beautiful." He chuckled.

"You're right. She probably wanted to share her holiday with someone and I interrupted her." I pouted.

"Not only are you thick skinned but you're oblivious. You're like an unstoppable person! Chloé could never take you down!" He laughed.

I didn't completely understand but dismissed it with the shrug of my shoulders. The bell rang and Nathaniel and I made our way into the classroom.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. If you see any mistakes please or have any suggestions please tell me!**

 **Note!: The first song used in this chapter was 'Wolf' by Saimes, the second was 'Castel' by Halsey. Both are songs I enjoy so go check them out!**

 **Ciao now!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hullo!**

 **This chapter was originally twice its length but I split it in half cuz' I'm too lazy to write another chapter.**

 **Anyways, let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Ivianne's POV**

After dumping my sports bag in the gym lockers, Nathaniel, a few other students and I stood outside our new classroom waiting for the new homeroom teacher to let us in. My class hadn't changed much from the final year of middle school, there was the new girl but that was it. Finally, our new homeroom teacher, Madame Bustier, walked up and let us in. People took their places.

"Ivy!" Marinette called.

"Hey, Mari." I greeted the slightly shorter girl, "I thought you were gonna be late."

"Close enough to it." Marinette chuckled.

"Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?" Madame Bustier suggested.

The boy in question begrudgingly trudged to the front of the class before taking his seat heavily. I sympathetically patted his shoulder while I passed.

"You'll live." I whispered.

He rolled his eyes, jokingly shoving my hand off. Nathaniel and I took our place in the back row. Marinette slid into her usual space on the second row and was promptly confronted by Chloé. I tuned out most of the conversation as slid my bag underneath the table.

"... Listen, Adrien's arriving today…" I picked up from the conversation.

Adrien? I hadn't heard from him in a long time. Since my mother was in the designer industry I had ended up meeting the boy's father, mother and him by extension.

"Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?" The new girl challenged.

I sat up and immediately gave a very quiet round of applause. The girl caught my eye and raised an eyebrow but I only smiled and gave her a thumbs up. All suspicion was dispersed and she gave me a wide smile before returning to the argument. She then dragged Marinette to the front seats. Marinette dropped her box of macaroons, the pair exchanged a few more words before they split the final remaining macaroon. I smiled, Marinette had found someone worthy of a best friend.

"For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Madame Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year." Madame Bustier introduced herself.

Before she could continue a boy stumbled in. He was well-dressed, designer blue jeans, plain orange shirt, a casual black blazer that was rolled up to his elbows and black sneakers. From his face, you could tell he was of Asian descent he had spiky orange hair with black tips and brown eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late." He spluttered.

"Oh you must be Akeno, don't worry. I was just telling the class I'm Madame Bustier, your homeroom teacher this year." Madame Bustier repeated, "Please take a seat."

He skipped the first empty seat and continued up but not before being assaulted by Chloé.

"Oh my god, Akeno, it's been years." Chloe gasped. The girl looked genuinely pleased.

The boy, on the other hand, did not, "Chloé please get off."

"You didn't tell me you were coming here!" Chloé started.

"I'm sorry Chloé, Akeno, but could you continue this conversation later." Madame Bustier told them.

The boy, looking relieved continued up the stairs before sliding in with Ivan. He grinned at the boy next to him who smiled back at the infectious gesture.

"Ok, time to take roll-call!"

After the register had been filled planners for homework were given out and notices were read.

"Those of you who have P.E., Monsieur D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library." Madame Bustier got up from her seat to start heading towards the door.

"Kim!" Ivan yelled.

Akeno had started to try and calm the boy.

"Ivan, what is going on?" She asked concerned, trying to end the commotion before it escalated.

"It's Kim! I'm so gonna get…" Ivan pushed past his new friend and advanced on Kim.

"Ivan!" She barked, "Go to the principal's office."

Ivan glared at the source of his anger before stomping off. Akeno frowned deeply before grabbing and Ivan's bag and handing it to him.

"You said you took PE, right? See you there." He smiled.

Ivan couldn't help but smile it was a small one though. Then he set off.

After that whole kerfuffle, I waved goodbye to Nathaniel started to head down to the gym lockers with Nino, Alix, Rose, Max, Kim and the new boy.

"Come on Kim. It's the first day of the year you didn't have to aggravate Ivan like that." I scolded.

He simply shrugged, "It was for the greater good. He's never gonna talk to Mylèe if he doesn't get a push in the right direction."

"But you were obviously too harsh." I sighed, grabbing my kit from the metal cabinet.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

He walked off with his kit in hand and I seriously considered throwing mine at the back of his snooty head before Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"How was your summer?" She asked.

"Good, I finally moved in with my sister." I paused before continuing, "I'm guessing you did a lot of scrap booking. I'm expecting to see them."

"Of course. I went to Spain over the holiday so there are lots of cool stuff!" The short girl replied with gusto.

I laughed as we stepped out of the building and headed off to the stadium.

When we finally arrived the Alix, Rose and I split from the guys and headed towards the girl's changing room.

"Is it possible? Your chest has grown over summer!" Alix gasped as she pulled her electric pink gym top over her head.

The pinkette prodded me relentlessly, I giggled. Putting my own grey top over my top before pulling on my red zip up gym hoodie.

"How could you wear a hoodie to hide those curves!" Alix yelled, "Show them off! If not for me the for Rose!"

The small blonde nodded frantically. She was already fully changed, she wore a baby pink gym top, a pair of dark purple exercise shorts and trainers made of a mix of colours from her clothes.

"No. That's weird." I reply trying to avoid Alix's fingers.

"How!" Alix asked, "You could be a model with your body! People would literally kill for a body like yours!" She was also fully changed, wearing a pair of patterned, black exercise shorts and black and white trainers.

I rolled my eyes, tying my trainer's laces. They were red like my hoodie and my exercise shorts were black

"I'll make you one day." She muttered.

"Fat chance." I laughed.

We stepped out into the arena to wait for Monsieur D'Argencourt. He was a cool teacher but very intense at times. I'd had him for fencing practice along with my brother whom I always bested. Heck, I'd bested the trainer once or twice as well. We started to warm up while we waited.

Once the lesson was done people sat on the floor lazily draining their bottles of various drinks.

"Dang it. Forgot my bottle in my bag, I'll be right back." I called running towards the changing rooms.

When I arrived, I opened up my bag and began to search through before coming across an intricately designed hexagonal box.

"Did Clare slip this into my bag?" I muttered to myself, it looked like a jewellery box, "Guess she wanted me to jazz up a bit."

I opened the box only to blinded by a bright flash.

"Woah." I yelped.

When I could see again, I thought I was hallucinating. Before me, a grey creature floated in its place. It opened its eyes to reveal two large red orbs. It had a small lump on its face which was its snout and a long fluffy tail tipped white. On its chest, a tuft off fluffed up white hair and on its head a pair of grey, sharp, attentive ears.

"Sweet Christ…" I muttered.

"Now, don't freak out but I-" It started.

"You're adorable." I squealed.

"I know right?" It smiled proudly, "Wait. No. That's not the point."

"What are you?" I asked scooping the thing into my hands.

"I'm Lunna, a Kwami." She puffed out its chest, "I grant the one I am assigned to powers."

"Powers?"

"A balance of creation and destruction." She explained.

Then my phone began to buzz.

"Nathaniel?" I asked into the phone.

"You're in the stadium right? Get out of there! There is something heading over there!" He almost yelled.

"Ah, there's our first mission!" Lunna grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"Ivy? Ivy?" he called but I cut the phone.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"First I'm going to need you to put that on." She gestured to the choker in the box.

It was very pretty. The band was made from shining grey satin, the hook and chains were made from gold and a pendant, depicting a silhouette of a wolf howling at the moon, hung from the chains. I put it on and looked in the mirror to see if the choker stood out too much and to my surprise it didn't. It sat on my neck like it had been there my whole life, like it was made specifically for me.

"It so pretty." I breathed.

"Right? Anyways, that thing heading over here is an akumatized victim. Your job as a superhero is to break the object in which the Akuma resides in. You also have a secret power, Wolf's howl. It can either be used to attack the enemy or assist your allies. Or you can use it to purify the Akuma and restore damages. However, once you use Wolf's Howl you'll have five minutes but if you use it to purify the Akuma you will only have two minutes. You can only use this ONCE per transformation. After that, I'll need to recharge." Lunna concluded.

"You mentioned allies?"

"You'll have two more allies in this." Lunna replied.

"Ok. So how do I transform or whatever?"

"Just say my name and 'Fangs out'. One more thing you can't tell ANYONE about your powers ok?" Lunna floated up to my face, I nodded, "Let's do this Ivianne."

I looked around to see if anyone was around before moving towards the large frosted window that led to the main streets, "Alright, Lunna! Fangs out."

I can't really explain what happened next. Lunna was sucked into my pendant and a warm prickling sensation buzzed over my skin. When the sensation had finished I looked into the closest full-length mirror. I was now wearing a full body spandex suit. The majority of it was grey but from a split in the middle of the turtle neck downwards it was white like the underbelly of a wolf. Atop my head rested a pair of ears which looked similar to Lunna's. I frowned and the ears flattened they moved with my emotions. Cool. I wore a white belt that loosely hung around my waist, a thin fencing like sword hung on it. The hilt and handguard were white but the metal was a shining silver and a bit fatter and flatter than a fencing sword blade yet it looked very sturdy. On the back of the belt, a well-groomed wolf's tail hung, swaying at any movement. On my face a grey eye mask was stuck on my face, it actually altered my features quite a lot since it covered my eyebrows and some of my nose. It also made my red eyes stand out against the plain colour. My hands were covered in the same spandex material with sharp nails in place of my long blunt ones and on my feet a pair of firm, grey, thigh high boots that flicked off a little at the top.

"Woah!" I said astonished as I twirled around in front of the mirror, my ears stood up sharp and alert.

Finally ready to move on I pushed the window as wide as it would go and slipped out.

It took a little bit but of practice but after a while, I was jumping from building to building with ease. I had apparently been gifted with superhuman strength in my legs because it felt like I was only skipping. After a while, I saw a figure in black tight-roping on a pole. I hopped over to him.

"I'm guessing you're one of my new teammates?" I ask landing lightly on the pole.

He jumped a little before replying, "Yep, I'm um… Cat Noir. Yeah. Cat Noir."

"Well, I'm Grey Wolf. Nice to meet you Monsieur Noir."

"You to Madame Grey." He bowed gracefully.

I stifled a giggle before I heard a faint screaming. My ears perked up and I looked to the side to see a girl in red flying towards us. I jumped out of the way just in time, Noir however, was not so lucky. I looked at the scene before me. My two new teammates were tangled in a rope. The new girl let go of her hold on her rope and the pair fell down in a heap.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you two are my new teammates?" The newcomer asked, getting up,

"Yep, I'm Cat Noir. Nice of you to _drop_ by M'lady." He greeted, standing slowly.

"I'm Grey Wolf. Nice to meet you…" I trailed off.

"I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh…" she tugs the string of her yo-yo and sends Noir's staff on his head. "Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy."

"No sweat, clumsy girl." Noir waved it off.

"Yeah, we're all beginners here." I smiled.

The ground trembled and in the distance then a building began to collapse. That building was my apartment. I immediately hopped onto the roof of the closest building.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" The girl in red asked.

"To save Paris, duh." Noir replied.

"That _is_ what we were called for, right?" I called.

I raced across rooftops faltering occasionally due to my lack of experience.

"You seem to be in a rush." Noir said.

"A dear friend of mine lives in that building." I replied concerned.

"All the more reason for us to pick up the pace." The red girl said from beside me.

"Alright." I picked up my pace.

We hopped, vaulted and swung across the city. Once we finally reached the building the police, firefighters and ambulance were already on the scene. Though no one seemed to be hurt and most people had already fled the scene when they saw whatever had caused this mess.

"We should continue." I said.

"But your friend…" The girl began.

"These people have this handled here, we should go and take care of what they can't." I replied.

She stared at me with familiar eyes for a second before smiling.

"Ready to go Noir, Spots?" I asked.

They nodded and we followed the path of destruction.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you spot any mistakes or have any suggestion please feel free to tell me.**

 **But wait there's more: I can't decide on Queen Bee's weapon. I know she isn't coming into the story soon but I need to start thinking about it. So if you think of anything please leave a comment!**

 **Ciao now!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hullo!**

 **This is the other half of that chapter! Thanks for waiting.**

 **Well, let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Ivianne's POV**

We caught up with the beast that created this mess. It was a rock golem thing and it was entering the stadium in which I'd previously been. I was sure that my classmates were still in it.

"KIMMMMMM!" The beast yelled, "So, who's boss now?"

Yep. They were still there.

"Come on. It seems people are in there." I warned.

We jumped over the top of the stadium or Noir and I did anyway. Spots Lingered behind.

"Hey! It's not nice to pick on people who are smaller than you." Noir taunted.

"I guess you're talking about yourself!" the Golem shouted, swatting at the cat boy.

In retaliation, Noir extended his staff and attacked the akumatized victim which only made him grow larger. Whilst this was happening I was carrying the students to safe places to hide. There were only two left, the new girl and… Nathaniel!? I start sprinting to them at top speed. When I did someone called out for me.

"Grey!" Noir yelled frantically signalling to me.

And I saw why. A football _(Soccer)_ goal was approaching quickly. My hand instinctively fell to the hilt of my sword and I drew it and slashed the air effectively slicing the goal in half without touching it. The two halves were sent in opposite directions and I turned to the people behind me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, putting my sword back in its place on my belt.

"Yes! Oh my God! That was so cool." The girl gushed.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks but have you seen a girl slightly shorter than you with red eyes like yours?" Nathaniel asked quickly.

"Ummmmmm... yeah. I put her somewhere safe." I replied stiffly, how could he not know? Did he think the eyes were part of the costume, "I need to go now, stay out of the way of the fight, both of you!"

I turned to leave but the girl grabbed my arm.

"What are your names?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm Grey Wolf, he's Cat Noir and she-" I was cut off.

"Grey! A little help here." the cat themed hero yelped as the golem grabbed at him.

"Got it, Noir!" I yell in response, I looked at the girl again before winking at the phone she was recording on, "Stay safe."

I charged at the pile of rock with my sword drawn. I knew I couldn't hit it but the sword looked sturdy enough to block any of the monsters attacks. As I approached Noir took a nasty hit that sent him flying into me. We tumbled into the other goal in a tangled heap.

"Sorry to get you _tangled_ up in this." He grinned at his cheesy pun.

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up. Noir did the same and went straight back to rushing to the golem. He was swiftly picked up in its hand. I sighed.

"Come on Spots! You're part of this team too!" I yelled at the girl.

"Yeah! What are you waiting for, Super Red Bug! The world's watching you!" The new girl hollered.

She seemed to make a resolve before hopping down and aiming her yo-yo at the giant's legs.

"Animal cruelty? How shameful!" She landed beside me and gave her yo-yo string a hard tug.

The giant flipped over releasing my immobilized teammate who came running back to us.

"Sorry for taking so long guys." she said.

"It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind!" Noir tried to attack the giant yet again.

He was stopped by Spots pulling his leather tail and me sticking a foot out to trip him over. He landed flat on his face.

"If you hadn't already noticed, Noir, he gets bigger with every attack." I scolded.

"We have to use another approach." Spots stressed.

"What do you suggest?" Noir asked picking himself off the ground.

"Uhhhh… I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders.

"How about our powers?" I suggest.

"Oh, then. Cataclysm!" He called, his hand was engulfed with a dark energy, "Apparently I destroy anything I touch."

To demonstrate what he meant he touched the goal post.

"Wait, no!" Spots warned too late.

The frame collapsed.

"Cool! It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!" Noir declared running out of our grasp before we could react.

"Cat Noir, wait!" Spots and I called.

Way too late, he had already touched the giant and surprise, surprise, nothing happened.

"Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power." He said before getting flung back in our direction.

"And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your Kwami explain anything to you?" Spots sighed.

"I guess I was a little excited about my new life." Noir replied sheepishly.

"Well, I'll go next." Spots said, throwing her yo-yo in the air, "Lucky Charm!"

A light surrounded the yo-yo. Once it dissipated a wet suit fell back down with Spot's yo-yo.

"My power is an assist, I don't really know what it does but I'll help you out, Wolf's Howl!" I called.

" _As the Wolf chases the moon,_

 _The Fox will play a tune,_

 _As the Arctic Tiger watches over them._

 _The alley Cat will cry,_

 _At the Ladybug's demise,_

 _But the Bumblebee will try to catch his eye._

 _With an elegant prance,_

 _The peacock starts its dance,_

 _Pray the turtle can protect us all._ "

I had no idea where those words came from but they were what came out of my mouth. Everyone looked at me stunned and the giant stood still as though frozen.

"Wh- what?" I asked.

"Your voice is amazing!" Spots gushed.

"It was _paw_ sitively rejuvenating!" Noir grinned.

I looked at them closely, a faint grey aura surrounded them… a shield? No… it was -

"Noir, your minutes, are they back?" I asked.

"My minutes?" He glanced at his ring, "Yeah, what the heck."

"I'll explain later. Spots, have you found the Akuma?"

"The… oh yeah!" She gasped before scanning the giant, "His hand. His hand! He's never opened it… I think I have a plan!"

"Good tell it to me!" I urged since the beast had pulled itself out of its trance.

"I need you to distract it for a bit. When I signal you, turn his attention back to us and get out of the way." She said.

"On it." I saluted sloppily before running up to the giant, "Hey you oversized rock!"

I waved at it frantically. It swung heavily at me but jumped and dodged, landing on its arm and quickly climbing up it. When I reached its head it swung wildly to get me off but I held on tightly. It started to try and grab me but I kept dodging. It finally reached its breaking point, letting out a loud roar it raised its hand in an attempt to punch me.

"Grey Wolf!" Spots called.

"Got it!" I hollered back, jumping off the giant's head as it punched itself, "Over here! Mini mountain!"

I ran towards my comrades, "I sure hope you know what you're doing!"

"Of course!" The red hero replied.

The red wetsuit was starting to look bloated.

"Careful now, I think the song enhanced your powers."

"Noted!" the girl replied before swinging her yo-yo at Noir's legs.

"M'Lady?" He asked, nervous, but was only met with a teasing smile.

With her weight behind it, she swung chat at the giant who effortlessly caught him.

"Wolf, give me a boost!" She called running towards me.

I slotted my fingers together to create a steady platform. Spots reached me wetsuit in hand and as though we rehearsed this move she stepped on my hand and as she was about to jump back off it I pushed my hands up to boost her further. She went flying towards the giant.

"Catch me too!" she yelled.

I then saw what her plan was. The giant dropped a deep purple rock looking thing to catch the girl but as its hands wrapped around her he almost instantly due to the building pressure in the wetsuit. Once out of the giant's grasp Spots crushed the rock and let a black butterfly go free. The giant shrunk in size to reveal Ivan sitting on the floor looking confused. Cheers were heard all around and I wanted to comfort him but my choker beeped for the fourth time. I had one minute.

"Spots! Noir!" I called running off, "I'm about to run out of time! See you later!"

As quickly as I could I ran back into the changing room through the window. Just as I did my choker beeped a final time, transforming me back into my gym clothes.

"Lunna!" I cried as the tiny wolf fell limply into my hands.

"You did great, but do you have any food?" She asked.

I smiled rubbing under her chin. She leaned into my touch.

"I only have raspberries." I offered.

"Raspberries?" Lunna immediately perked up.

I giggled, "I take it you like them?"

I was about open my bag when someone burst into the changing room. I quickly placed Lunna in my hoodie's pocket.

"There you are!" Nathaniel yelled.

I flinched, "Hey there, Nath-" I was cut off.

"Don't hey me! Why'd you cut the phone? I was seriously worried!" He interrupted.

I chuckled nervously.

"Don't laugh!" He snapped, "You're gonna be the death of me, you know?"

"Come on Nathan, I'm fine! Now go before people think you're intruding on my privacy. This is the girls changing room after all." I pushed him out.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later." He huffed.

I returned to the changing room and unzipped my bag. I placed Lunna in it and opened the container of raspberries which she practically dove into. I smiled fondly before two more people came in.

"Ivy!" Rose tackled me. "You didn't come back for a while I was getting worried."

"Haha, sorry for worrying you, I was glued to my phone." I waved away her concern.

"But you missed all the cool stuff!" Alix exclaimed, "There were all these superheroes and Ivan was a giant rock monster. I was personally saved by Grey Wolf!"

"Oh, it seems I missed all the fun. When I heard the commotion I stayed inside. It's good you guys are safe though!" I smiled, hugging the two girls tightly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you see any mistakes or have any suggestions then please tell me!**

 **Ciao now!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hullo!**

 **Summer is coming to an end... please save me.**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ivianne's POV

After getting scolded by Nathaniel, I called my sister.

"Clare?" I asked.

"Oh, thank god you're ok!" She cried from the other end.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine I was down at the publishing office out of the way." She replied, "What are you doing now."

"Well, I'm with Nathan and a few others in the school library but were not doing anything. They granted us the rest of the day off."

"Ok, do you want me to pick you up? You can stay at the hotel I'm staying at." She asked concerned.

"It's ok. I don't think you can reach me, the roads are probably closed. I'll just crash at a friends place." I replied.

"Are you sure baby sister?"

I froze. Although it sounded like a teasing nickname, Clare only used it when she was really, really worried.

"I'm fine, Clare. Nathan's already given me a lecture about staying out of danger and -" I was cut off.

"You were in DANGER?" She yelled.

"Ahh… ummm… bye!" I panicked.

"IVY! IVY! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON M-" I dropped the phone.

"You need to stop doing that." Nathan scolded.

I laughed sheepishly.

"And that too, you're gonna give the people who care about grey hairs." He sighed.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was just trying to calm her down." I whined.

"You probably made her worry more." Nathaniel shot back.

The new girl laughed. I turned to her.

"Hey! I haven't actually gotten the chance to talk to you. I'm Ivianne, call me Ivy if you want." I smile sticking my hand out for her to take.

"I'm Alya. Nice to meet you. Cool Eyes." She grinned, shaking my hand.

"Thanks." I grinned, "You're not freaked out?"

Only five people accepted my red eyes without question. Four of them being Nathaniel, Nino, Alix and Marinette. My family, of course, did the same.

"Course not. They make you unique." Alya nodded confidently, she paused before gushing ecstatically, "Can you believe what happened there? A Real villain! Real heroes! One of them saved me from a goal that nearly crushed me and your friend! She had a cool sword!"

"Nathaniel! You were nearly hit by a flying goal?" I hissed, I knew already but he didn't directly tell me.

"Oh, it seems I forgot." He said looking anywhere but me.

I sighed heavily, "Could I see the footage of the fight?"

"Of course!" Alya pulled out her phone, "I already sent it to a news station so it should be airing now."

She was right, a ten-minute video of my teammates and I zipping around trying to take out Ivan was playing as the news reporter was thanking the new saviors of Paris.

"So cool!" Alya swooned as the video ended.

"I'm gonna go talk to Ivan real quick." I waved at the girl, who nodded and went back to tapping away at her phone.

The boy I was looking for was sat in the corner of the library with Akeno, the new boy.

"Hey, Akeno, Ivan." I greeted taking a seat on the floor beside them.

"If you're gonna come and pester him about th-" Akeno started.

I waved him off, "Not my intention. Ivan are you alright?"

He looked up slightly.

"I heard what Kim did. Don't worry about him. He's just an asshole at times." I huffed.

Ivan chuckled.

"But even if he gets on your nerves, he's a good guy… most of the time. So I want you to just forgive and forget, or just forgive, or just forget. Holding grudges is bad for your heart." I said softly.

"Ivy we're going to change! Where are you?" Rose called.

"Quite in the library!" A harsh voice hissed.

"Sorry!" Rose squeaked.

I giggled, "Bye! Stay positive!"

* * *

Rose, Alix and I made our way to the changing rooms with our normal school clothes. Rose put the news on in the background so we could continue to listen to updates on the current situations around the city.

"I heard you're apartment building crashed, Wanna stay at mine?" Alix asked over the news.

"Will your family mind?" I questioned.

"Nah, Dad and Jalil headed out this week for some exhibition." She replied.

"I'll take you up on that offer then." I grinned.

"Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our three new superheroes, Ladybug, Grey Wolf and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable."

"What?" I splutter.

"What the hell?" Alix spat.

She and Rose huddled around the phone. I opened my bag to look at Lunna.

"What's going on?" I hiss under my breath.

"Did you or Ladybug catch the Akuma?" Lunna asked.

I gasped. I was in too much of a hurry to get out that I forgot. I gaped dumbly like a fish searching for words.

"If Ivan's emotions start to look rocky then those monsters will come out of their state and become his army." Lunna informed, "... pun intended."

"Is there any way to stop that?" I asked, ignoring the pun.

"Well I'm not sure, give me a while." Lunna replied, tapping her chin.

I frown before picking her up and sliding her into the inner breast pocket of my hoodie. Lunna blinked quickly before smiling in appreciation.

"Ivy are you ready to go?" Alix asked.

"Yeah." I said placing my Kit bag on my shoulder, "Let's go."

* * *

After leaving the library and getting a stern warning from Nathaniel to stay safe I left with Alix to go to her house. The area she lived in was unscathed by Ivan's outrage.

"Ivy are you ok?" Alix asked as we got off the bus.

"Yeah, just worried about my sister." I mumbled.

"I can't blame you, she said she was safe right? That's a good thing." Alix smiled softly.

"... AH, Uncle Fu! I haven't checked on him!" I yelled looking around desperately for my phone.

"Oh yeah! Old man Fu!" Alix exclaimed, she stood stiffly by my side as I rang the man in question.

She had met him through the many projects they had done whilst I had been living with Uncle Fu. She had taken a likikg to the old man.

"Come on! Pick up!" I huffed, tapping my foot impatiently.

The irritating beeping stopped, "Hello?"

"Uncle Fu, you're ok!" I sighed in relief. Alix visibly relaxed next to me.

"Yes, I am. How are you?" He asked calmly.

He sounded too calm. Usually, I'd be able to sense at least a hint of emotion when I was being scolded by him or something. Anger, worry, curiosity, there was nothing behind his voice. Whatever it was I ignored it and continued.

"I'm fine I was in school when it attacked." I replied. Alix raised an eyebrow but I waved a dismissive hand in her face which she jokingly slapped away.

"That is good. Your apartment broke down, are you staying with your sister?" Uncle Fu asked, worry finally seeping into his voice.

I started to make my way over to Alix' front door with her, "No, I'm with a friend. Don't worry."

"Ok, little cub, be safe." He sighed.

I smiled at the nick name, "You too Uncle Fu, goodbye."

"Good bye." He replied. The phone beeped and the call ended.

* * *

"Why'd you tell him you were at school?" Alix asked unlocking the door to her large house.

It was quite beautiful actually. It was one of the more pricey places in Paris. It had a white and cream them to it, shining windows which were obviously cleaned frequently, A large, black, polished door stood between me and the interior of the regal looking building and on either side of me, small bushes stood to square off the front lawn.

"Because I don't want him worrying about me." I said, stepping into the house with Alix.

There was a large hall that connected to the living room, dining room, work room, conservatory, which led to the garden, small library and kitchen in which Alix, Marinette and I had created messes bigger than we could clean and surprisingly the young baker was the major cause. A large chandelier hung from the tall ceiling and the light from it reflected on the polished dark wood. At the end of the hall a flight of stairs led to the second floor.

"This is what Nathaniel was talking about." Alix sighed and rolled her eyes, "I don't know how you got him to be so comfortable around you. He barely speaks when you aren't there."

I shrugged, "I don't shut up."

Alix snorted as she laughed. I shoved her lightly acting offended.

After she calmed down a bit she pulled out her phone, the time read 11: 30, "Today was so hectic and it's not even past twelve. Hey, at least there's no homework."

I chuckled at my friend's laziness.

"What do you want to do then?" Alix asked.

"Shopping." I said almost immediately.

Alix scrunched up her nose and looked as though she'd been betrayed.

"No, no. Not like that. I have a friend whose birthday is coming up soon, I need to find him a present." I laughed at her reaction.

"OOOoooo~ a guy friend." Alix teased wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"No. We're not like that. He's like a little brother."

Alix stopped, "Is he in a younger year?"

"Nah, he just gives off the little brother vibe." I shrugged.

"You're so weird." she said, her shoulders bounced slightly from laughing.

"Thank you." I grinned and bowed sloppily.

"Well let's go shopping then." Alix smiled laying her bags on the ground and grabbing her compact, bright pink purse.

I dropped my bag and stuffed my gray wallet into one of my hoodie's deep pockets.

"I never said this but I love your new hoodie." Alix complimented.

"That's not the best part." I said, pulling the hoodie so it sat on my shoulders properly.

I flipped up the hood showing the two cute, floppy ears that rested atop it. She laughed.

"That suits you too well." Her phone suddenly buzzed in her hand, she looked at it and pouted slightly, "Ugh! I hate the battery in this thing I need to grab my portable charger real quick. Be back in a second."

With that, she ran off towards the stairs. When she had gotten to the next floor and was out of sight, Lunna shifted in my pocket to get my attention.

"You two sure are close." She smiled.

"Yeah, I've known her since I was nine. We went to a martial arts class and a kickboxing class together. She's amazing at them." I gushed.

"... Is that so?" Lunna asked her face fell.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. Even though I hadn't known her for long, seeing Lunna so sad made me worried.

"That's a story for another time." She smiled sadly, before shaking her head and smiling properly, "I need to tell the extent of your power so tell me when you're alone, ok?"

I nodded before petting her lightly. She once again leaned into my touch. A minute or two later Alix came back down the stairs slightly out of breath, holding her portable charger up as though a trophy.

"Let's head out!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you see any mistakes or have any suggestions then please tell me!**

 **Ciao now!**


End file.
